Trinkets
Trinkets are special items obtained from graves, tumbleweeds, mobs, and many other sources. In Unnatural Selection, the Trinket system is expanded and the player is able to equip them in one of their Trinket Slots for special effects. A player will have 2 Trinket Slots by default, though more can be obtained with Trinket Tickets purchased from Toad's Toadally Awesome Shop. file:Trinket_1.png Melty Marbles Melty Marbles will provide a bonus 20 Insulation. file:Trinket_2.png Fake Kazoo A Fake Kazoo will cause redbirds to spawn in place of other birds, regardless of season or turf. file:Trinket_3.png Gord's Knot A Gord's Knot allows the player to refine items such as Rope or Boards 20% faster. file:Trinket_4.png Gnome A Gnome allows the player to get close to mobs like Gobblers and Rabbits without spooking them. file:Trinket_5.png Tiny Rocketship A Tiny Rocketship allows the player to jump over obstacles like walls. file:Trinket_6.png Frazzled Wires Frazzled Wires allow the player to refuel Winona's Nitre Generator 50% more effectively. file:Trinket_7.png Ball and Cup A Ball and Cup gives the player 2 luck, making loot from Tumbleweeds or the Slot Machine slightly better. file:Trinket_8.png Hardened Rubber Bung A Hardened Rubber Bung allows the player to stop dripping fluids all over the place. file:Trinket_9.png Mismatched Buttons Mismatched Buttons allow Woodie to keep his clothes on when transforming into a Wereform. file:Trinket_10.png Second-hand Dentures Second-hand Dentures makes Wickerbottom's books take 12% less sanity to cast. file:Trinket_11.png Lying Robot a Lying Robot allows any character to get "overcharged" by lightning strikes, giving them a small speed boost and light source for 4 minutes. This effect can be lengthened to up to 24 minutes by equipping multiple Lying Robots, but multiple lightning strikes will only reset the timer to full and will not add to the duration of the overcharge. file:Trinket_12.png Dessicated Tentacle A Dessicated Tentacle makes all Tentacles passive, including the Baby Tentacles spawned from attacking a Big Tentacle. file:Trinket_13.png Gnomette A Gnomette will increase your Cuteness by 80%! file:Trinket_14.png Leaky Teacup A Leaky Teacup will slow your rate of Thirst loss by 10% file:Trinket_15.pngfile:Trinket_16.pngfile:Trinket_28.png Chess Trinkets file:Trinket_29.pngfile:Trinket_30.pngfile:Trinket_31.png All Chess Trinkets are Vanity Trinkets, and will change your emote sounds to that of the Clockwork the piece corresponds. The white pieces correspond to the regular Clockworks, and the black pieces correspond to the damaged Clockworks. file:Trinket_17.png Bent Spork A Bent Spork causes all food to give 16% more hunger. file:Trinket_18.png Toy Trojan Horse A Toy Trojan Horse allows you to "shuffle" while hidden in a Bush Hat or Snurtle Shell, allowing you to make slight movements while staying hidden. file:Trinket_19.png Unbalanced Top An Unbalanced Top increases your speed significantly, but your character will weave back and forth like a snake while walking in any direction. file:Trinket_20.png Back Scratcher A Back Scratcher will apply 80 bonus damage to any attack done to a mob from behind them. file:Trinket_21.png Beaten Beater A Beaten Beater increases the speed of food cooking in nearby Crock Pots by 10%. file:Trinket_22.png Frayed Yarn Frayed Yarn increases the duration followers such as Catcoons and Pigs can be befriended by 20 minutes. file:Trinket_23.png Shoe Horn A Shoe Horn will cause any item you unequip to be immediately dropped onto the ground. Careful! file:Trinket_24.png Lucky Cat Jar A Lucky Cat Jar will give you 8 Luck, making loot from Tumbleweeds or the Slot Machine slightly better. file:Trinket_25.png Air Unfreshener An Air Unfreshener will make trees drop a bonus log when chopped. file:Trinket_26.png Potato Cup A Potato Cup will get you so much forum karma in Maxwell Memes. file:Trinket_27.png Wire Hanger A Wire Hanger causes nearby mobs to take 10 damage whenever you take damage from any source. file:Antliontrinket.png Beach Toy A Beach Toy allows you to craft items and structures from the Nautical Tab without having to learn them in SW first, similarly to a Brain of Thought. Unlike most Trinkets, the Beach Toy has durability, and will be destroyed after crafting 3 recipes. Speed Sneakers Speed Sneakers give a large speed boost when equipped. That's it. Enjoy.